The young Queen of Frejlord
by MakeMeWorst
Summary: Ashe x Trundle on request! If you do not understand the story read the champion bio first. Warning: sex scene!
1. Chapter 1

When Ashe was a young girl, she made many mistakes. This story tell one of her mistakes.

After Ashe's mother died, she stayed alone, unprepared to lead Frejlord's nation. She knew well, if she do not find the answers her nation will die right and now by their biggest enemy, Lissandra. The Ice Witch seek their "frozen power" since Ashe know her mind. She was jealous, wanted the power so badly. Ashe newer saw her, but knew everything by the older ones tales.

But now.. she was alone.

Grief. Pain. Despair.

Thoose feelings were in the young girl's heart.

One day, Trundle, the troll, came to see Ashe - as a Troll King wanted to see the new Queen of Frejlord.

They sat in Ashe's house.

\- So little Ashe, I can offer protection if you're willing to pay the price for it.

\- What kind of price?

The troll considered the offer.

\- I'll protect you and your whole nation, if you give me one "thing" (he made quotation marks by his hands) what you can give to only one person.

\- What is it?

Ashe sounded so innocent and ignorant at this point, and it's elicited a vicious grin from the troll king.

\- Your virginity, little Ashe.

Ashe shocked. Started to count her opportunities even more faster in her mind.

\- Alright. - she answered finally, quietly a little bit ashamed.

Trundle almost laughed but stopped before he could betray himself.

\- On your knees, Ashe.

And Ashe did as he commanded. The vicious troll undid his belt and removed his pants revealing his semi-erect cock. Ashe moistened her lips while looked up straight at the troll's eyes, refusing to look at his manhood. Trundle wanted to say something, opened his mouth for it, but before could say anything Ashe took him in her hands and started to suck at the very tip of the troll's member. All what Trundle was able to do is to moan. Ashe stretched her mouth to be able take in as much as she could but Trundle was huge and she never ever did any same before. When Trundle decided she lubricated him enough he said a rude "enough" and forced Ashe into the doggy pose. Ashe squeezed her fists on the bet sheet when she received intense pain from the penetration and the following first thrusts. Trundle was moaning even more intensively and it's slowly turned Ashe on. She started to enjoy the activity, the pain slowly gone and pleasure started to build at her body as she felt the huge manhood fill her again and again powerfully. Then Trundle neared to his climax, fastened on his pace, and Ashe reached her own too. Trundle fill her with his seed into the brim. Then he let Ashe where she was - although she immediately felt asleep - and returned to his own nation.

Obviously do not care with she anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

A month passed since Ashe met with the King of the Trolls, Trundle - but did not got anything from he. The king promised protection for Ashe and her whole nation but he only used her. Now Ashe's despair even more growing and her hopes almost all gone.

 _\- Who will save us now.._

The young Queen of the Frejlord sat on her bed at a very cold morning and thinking continously on the same question day after day. Some days before she was afraid she is pregnant, but seems like the Troll king sterile or Ashe's body somehow couldn't accept his seed. She was thankful for all the Gods and Godesses for it. The only thing what she could miss right now was a baby and her nation call her a ...

(Knock knock)

\- Yes?!  
A young soldier came into Ashe's bedroom, saluted and a light blush started to appear on his cheeks. Ashe was still in saten pijamas what revealed her tiny, snow white shoulders, round breasts.

\- M-my Queen. It is time to change our position again. One of the explorers found clues what maybe could be the Ice Witch. Do you wish me to alarm the peoples?

\- Yes, Turk. Tell them to be fast, take everything what human could make, not to leave any clue for the Witch.

\- Alright. - and with this the soldier leave.

Ashe was again alone.

After she got dressed and helped to the soldiers to make her belongings ready for the travel she sat on a white horse, her bow on her back and watched how they put the last things on carts and start to walk toward their new home.

\- Quinn Ashe! - it was Turk, with a huge map in his hands - if we goes thought those mountains we will reach a safe ...

\- What about with this? - Ashe pointed at the map.

\- I don't know, My Queen. Our explorers never went so far like this. We know nothing from that place.

\- We can't hide forever. Let's go there. Maybe there is an another nation who will willingly help us or at least give advices or home for a short time.

The soldier nodded and rode away to tell the new direction and goal to the leader.

Some hour later the snow started to fall, making the weather even more cold. They was almost there. They could see the mountains from there they was and a huge black circle on it.

\- Do you see that, Captain? - pointed Ashe at the weird black area.

The captain checked it with a telescope.

\- Someone attacked and burned into ashes that place. I think there is no safe to stay.

Ashe nodded.

\- But there is no time to reach the original goal. Go to West, I'll go and check what happened there. Maybe it could tell important clues for us all. Four of the soldiers come with me.

They nodded and followed Ashe.

The ground was burned as well every house at this area. There is nothing left even snow. Only ashes and blood, dead bodies all around and broken weapons everywhere.

Ashe felt sadness building in her chest. This could be easily her nation on day if they can't stop the Ice Witch or a stronger nation come to take their belongings and life.

Someone coughed and it draw Ashe back to the reality. One warrior stayed alive. The man sat on the ground at his own blood. He was really exhausted and bleeding from many wounds. His long black hair was wet from mud and blood as well. Ashe slowly approached the alien man.

\- Who are you?

Nothing as an answer.

\- What happened?

The man remain silent. His eyes can't focus perfectly on Ashe.

\- Soldiers!  
The men came.

\- Queen, he still alive although he will die soon. Too much injuries..

\- I don't care. Would you like if someone at the same situation abandon you like this?

\- No. - the soldies eyes the ground, they were unable to face Ashe right now. Ashe was right, they felt ashamed.

\- Take him to one of the horses and carry him to the camp! The people will make my camp first, take him there. Then call the doctor for he!

The soldiers bow and did as their Queen commanded.

Ashe stayed to search for another surviver but the camp remain silent this time, only the death cold wind played a requiem whenever the torn flag fighted against it. A tear rolled down on her cheek.

 _\- Who will save us now..._


	3. Chapter 3

Ashe returned to the camp to check how is her nation and how is the injured soldier. The medics did their best to keep him alive; made medicines from herbs and took care of all his injuries. But he was still weak. Those injuries hurts him, the pain never went just for a second. But it wasn't the first time for he. He was now lying on the ground of Ashe's camp in a fast made bed, with closed eyes and tried his best to relax and collect his strenght.

\- How are you? - Ashe's voice were calm and clean although she was full of worry.

\- I'll stay alive. - he opened his eyes now to look up straight into Ashe's.

\- What happened? - she settled down next to he.

\- I am the only who survived?

\- Yes, my and my men did not find anyone after we found you.

He closed his eyes again.

\- Me and my men live like a family since I know my mind. That place was our home. But one day something mysterious and dark came. Destroyed everything what got into way. We tried to fight it but it was such stronger than any living. It was some dark magics or I dunno.. You say only I remain? (... ) But I drove it back where it belonging to..

After some silent minute Ashe started again:

\- Who are you?

\- I was the leader of the barbarians. My name is Tryndamere.

Ashe heard some tales from him when she was very young. From a nation whom fight with the cold and every nation to become even more stronger. Their glory was every won fight. And they never lost one. Until now...

\- My name is Ashe. I am the Queen of Frejlord.

Tryndamere's eyes went wider.

\- Let me offer my strengh for you, Queen. - Tryndamere God knows how got up to half-knee and bow a head.

Ashe eyed him. He has a very muscular body, what surely hide so much strenght, but his face was kind, and his eyes shows inteligence. He was such older than the girl but he willingly ready to serve her.

Ashe smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

_(Flames. Screams. Lissandra laugh devilish while holding up her hands toward the dark sky. Dead bodies everywhere. And Ashe kneel on the ground in front of the Ice Witch. Everyone death, except her. ...)_

\- Ashe! Ashe!

She woke up, the nightmare is over, for this time..

She meet with Tryndamere's worrying clean blue eyes, his hands still on her shoulders. Tryndamere saw Ashe is awake, he slowly backs away.

\- Wait!

Tryndamere froze. Ashe starts to cry.

\- What did you heard?

Tryndamere did not reply only shake his head.

\- Nevermind. I'm cold... - she starts to shiver.

Tryndamere takes the blanket and replace it on Ashe, then sit closer to her. Ashe immediately hug him, hide her face at his shoulder.

\- It's alright. You're a good queen. Your people loyal. And no one from the enemies would disappear like forever. Enemies come and go. You never can say nothing can harm your nation again. It is the part of the life. And I'm here to protect you all, fight for you and...

Ashe stopped to cry. Her teary eyes met with Tryndamere's it made him unable to say out the last words: die for you, but he thought it all seriously from the deep of his heart.

Ashe had nightmares since he knew her. Every night she was crying, screaming or fighting in her dreams. At this times Tryndamere was always next to her to end her misery. The Queen of the Frejlord was like a child this times. But he understood her from the very deep of his heart. He never lied to his Queen and he kept his promise, although he wasn't in his full strenght yet. He hugged her tightly.

\- Thank you, Tryndamere. You're very good with me.

The man smiled warmly at the young woman. He loved her, maybe more than a warrior could love his Queen. But he never revealed his feelings obviously.

\- Stay with me, please!

Ashe made some place for Tryndamere next to her in the bed then she lay down on her side, waiting for him. When she felt his weight shifting grabbed his hand and wrapped it around her own waist, so he was forced to move closer to her. His bare chest touched Ashe's back, only her saten pijamas separated them. She squirmed closer and started to giggle.

\- Hm, what is it? - _When she laugh she is more beautiful than ever._

Ashe gave a hint by her butt touched his hardening groin again.

\- I'm sorry, i'm sorry, pheromones, I can't do anything... - he was sure his blush is scarlet red.

Ashe turned around to face him in the full dark room. Placed one of her palms on his cheek and kissed him slowly.

\- I love you too.

Tryndamere's heart started to race in an insane rhythm.

He kissed her, slowly but passionately, exploring her mouth, tasting it, their tongues danced slowly while he travelled over her body from shoulders to thighs by one of his hands. When they broke both of them were panting slightly. Tryndamere started to kiss a line over at Ashe's neck from collarbone to chin, it burned her skin, built up her passion toward her loved one. Ashe touched his head, stuck her fingers into his long hair while pulled up the pijama with the other hand, revealing her naked form. Tryndamere enjoyed the touch, closed his eyes and started to kiss a line toward the place where her heart shall be, totally losing his senses into her smell. Tryndamere's hair fell over his shoulders and its touched her skin, tickle it a little and she started to giggle slightly and quietly again. He was now licking her breasts between kisses - she sighed, he was such a gentle lover.

He lowered himself till he was in line with her lower half. Kissed her inner thights while placed it over his shoulders, smoothing the sensitive and delightful skin. Her fingers pressed him slowly, indicating she want more, but he kept his pace, placed a kiss at her clitoris and blows hot air at it,it made Ashe even more impatient. When he finally touched her with his tongue Ashe felt like she gonna come really fast this time. His burning hot tongue was very skillful, his definite, strong moves, and when he penetrated her just for a moment all drove her crazy, but she started to pull him up, and he understood, she don't want to finish by this.

\- Are you ready? - asked he on a quiet, passion heated voice.

Ashe squeezed his arm as an answer and hugged his waist around by her legs but instead of a fast reanswer he tortured her a little bit more. Touched her by his manhood, but did not penetrated her only rubbed it against her wet hole. Then slowly entered her by only the very tip of it, then pulled out completely only to keep their skin connected, repeated it some times, goes even more deep with every time. Both of them were panting. Finally Tryndamere hugged around her waist and started to move powerfully and fast. After some thrusts he lowered himself, changing on the angle, aiming at her sweet spot. Ashe was loudly moaning at this point, her legs trembled, she felt like out of strengh and soon she came, squeezing her muscles around him. He was able to hold it till she rode out her orgasm, then he pulled out fast before he came too, splattering it over all his body.

\- It was... very.. very good. - gasped he then felt she's tongue leaking out his seed.

\- I think so... - he was able to feel her smile through his skin.


	5. Chapter 5

It was late at night when Tryndamere decided to go and take a bath under the moonlight in the hot thermal lake. The weather was cold as always and the snow just now started to fall. He really missed that relaxing bath. Since he was in full strenght he was practicing for the incoming battle. Of course, as he offered, he will take part of the fight - as a leader or as a soldier, its depends on Ashe, the Queen of Frejlord. Ashe's people were very good, kind with he, gave him everything what he wished for, a new helmet, what he could wear at the fight, and they rebuilt his sword to make it more massive. The rest remain at himself, train enugh to be enough good when it comes at time.

He reached the lake. The water in it was so hot, steam came from it, like an oasis in the snow. He took a big sniff from it then started to lose his dress when Ashe's familiar giggle fly toward he.

\- You're stalking after your naked Queen?

Then she stepped aside from the rock what hide her. Tryndamere froze in movement. Ashe was beautiful as always. Her hair was wet, her eyes brightly shining, her lips delicious, and the way how she touched them by tongue to make it wet.. she was full naked under the clear water.. he was able to see clearly her petite form, her fruity breasts, thights, and something more what made him blush even more.

\- Will you come in or you're waiting until the water gets cold? - Ashe smiled again.

\- Of course I will! I won't miss it for any reason! - and with this Trynda stepped in the water with still clothes on.

Ashe laughed again, stood up and stripped him.

\- Pheromones, huh?

Trynda smiled like a devil.

\- What can I say... you're beautiful.. - and with this kissed Ashe to make it serious.

\- I love you

\- I love you more

Both smiled then bursted out in laugh.

After the bath they returned to the camp.

\- ... and what if we settle down somewhere, make a perfect castle for you and live there like the biggest family? Of course I'll destroy your foes who dare to get closer...

Ashe laughed at Tryndamere's idea, but he was right. Settling down and chose a real life instead of wandering around without goals in fear was the right. But she was still afraid of the Ice Witch, Lissandra, or other nations, like the Trolls, whos leader just betrayed her so easily.

\- Queen! Queen!

Before Ashe could answer a soldier bursted in.

\- Ashe Queen! They are here! The Trolls! Their leader wants to discuss with you.

\- Alright. Let him in.

Ashe and Tryndamere looked at each others. Both thought the same, they understood it without words. But Tryndamere did not knew anything from their agreement.

The Troll King, Trundle was the same how Ashe saw him last time. Huge form, ridiculous huge nose on a stupid looking face. A weird cronw at his head and a fur at his back and around his waist.

\- Little Ashe!

Ashe sat on her throne with crossed legs, her bow at her side and Tryndamere at the another side of it. Her face reveal nothing but anger in her eyes and voice.

\- How dare you come to see me after all?

\- Little Ashe. We made an agreement. You did your part, now I turn to do mine. Whats wrong with it?

Ashe eyed the troll, she did not knew what to say, althought the though Trundle just used her and there was nothing as an agreement.

\- Very well. You and your nation can stay at my camp. Tryndamere will show the way to your men where can they find.

Tryndamere nodded and leave as Ashe commanded.

\- Ashe.. - all the kind tone gone from his voice after the warrior left the room. - you know how I won against the Ice Witch, do you?

Ashe knew right, of course. She knew it as everything in Frejlord's history.

\- How do you want to defeat her?

\- Our nations will do the best. My trust in them.

\- Very well. But you must know; if I see Lissandra such stronger than our army I gonna lead my trolls out from that place and leave you behind if you're enough fool to die.

\- Give us three days to finish our trainings. Until you're my guest.

\- Alright then. Where I gonna get my place?


End file.
